mirai no hibi
by hoshinokaze
Summary: Naruto terlalu membuatnya bahagia,membuatnya mengingikan sang kakak.. "kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku kakak?"kata naruto tiba-tiba/"karna aku tau kau memang bukan kakakku,naruto."/ "karna aku ingin melenyapkanmu dari pikiranku."ujar sakura lemah / First fanfic yang bersambung...ukh...semoga ada yang mo review...
1. Chapter 1

Siang itu,sakura berguguran.

Salah satu kelopak berwarna merah muda itu melayang lembut,masuk melalui jendela ruangan yang terbuka menerbangkan kelopak itu terus masuk lebih jauh kedalam mendarat persis di rambut panjang yang berwarna senada.

Naruto yang kebetulan pulang lebih awal dari sekolahnya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya karna suhu udara telah mendidihkan kepalanya yang kecapekan karna bermain bola terlalu lama dengan rivalnya.

Ia masuk keruang tengah,menghentikan langkahnya karna sosok berambut merah muda tengah terbaring di dekat kakinya,terlelap damai.

Naruto menunduk,menatap sosok berambut penjang indah itu dengan tatapan mengamati kelopak sakura yang berada persis di rambut sosok itu.

Ia mengambil kelopak itu dengan hati-hati,tapi tangannya menyentuh rambut sosok itu hingga jerimari naruto yang terangkat terisi oleh helaian rambut sosok itu.

Ia terkesiap.

.

.

Merasakan sebuah kedamaian aneh dari rambut di tangannya,ia melepaskan rambut itu begitu saja. Berlalu meninggalkan sosok itu,lalu kembali...

.

...Dengan sebuah gunting tajam di tangannya,

.

dan dalam satu detak jantung yang berlalu,

Ia memotong rambut itu.

Arizawa sena present..

Mirai no hibi.

Rate: t

Warning; OOC dikit,garing,alur nggak jelas,nggak heppy end(mungkin),menimbulakan ganjalan saat di tentu saja...beraat,,

Gender : romance,inces.

Pairing: narusaku.

Summary: Naruto terlalu membuatnya bahagia,membuatnya mengingikan sang kakak.. "kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku kakak?"kata naruto tiba-tiba/"karna aku tau kau memang bukan kakakku,naruto."/ "karna aku ingin melenyapkanmu dari pikiranku."ujar sakura lemah /

First fanfic yang bersambung...ukh...semoga ada yang mo review...

.

.

Klip!

Sakura membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba,membuat naruto yang berniat membangunkannya kaget setengah mati.

"kau membuatku takut!tidak bisa bangun dengan cara yang lebih normal ya?"protes naruto mengurut dadanya.

Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat tekanan darah rendah,ia tidak biasanya dibangunkan oleh naruto,biasanya sebliknya,ialah yang membangunkan semua karna ia kembali memimpikan masalalunya pagi ini,ia terlanjur bangun kesiangan.

"cepat! Kaa-san bilang,dia bikin ramen!aku tidak ingin melewatkan sarapan pagi ini kalau kau terlambat bangun!"ujar naruto bersemangat

'ramen pagi hari?'ringis sakura malas,ia merasa tidak terlalu sehat pagi menarik selimutnya sampai kekepala,"kau duluan saja naruto! Aku sangat ngantuk!"

"cepat sakura!"perintah naruto tidak sabar,ia menarik selimut sakura hingga kaki,sayangnya,sakura tengah memakai celana super pendek di balik naruto sedikit gugup.

"baka!"jerit sakura mendaratkan sebuah pukulan kekepala pirang berjalan kesal menarik handuknya kekamar mandi,meninggalkan naruto yang meringis kesakitan .

Naruto menghela nafas berat,merapikan selimut sakura yang tercecer dilantai begitu menerawang ke jendela, menangkap pohon sakura yang mulai memberi tahu semua orang bahwa sebentar lagi musim semi akan tiba.

Pikirannya menerawang kemasa lalu.

ke hari itu.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan kamar sakura,nyaris menutup pintu kalau saja perhatiannya tidak tertuju pada sebuah kertas di meja belajar sakura.

Naruto menarik kertas itu,membacanya dengan tidak percaya,tiba-tiba ia gemetar.

Merapatkan giginya dengan geram,lalu beranjak keluar ruangan

"hei! Lihat itu,rocklee! "jerit kiba di bangku belakang naruto.

Naruto dan rocklee yang tengah adu panco pun menatap keluar bergantian menatap kiba dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"itu bidadarinya lee!sedang olah raga di lapangan!"ujarnya lagi sembari menunjuk ke arah lapangan.

Naruto mengamati isi lapangan,mencari sosok bidadari yang di bicarakan kiba,tapi ia hanya melihat ino,hinata dan sakura yang tengah membawa bola terlalu banyak melintasi lapangan.

"maksudmu hinata?"tanya naruto bingung.

"bukan,tapi yang di sampingnya!"ujar kiba yang entah kenapa lebih bersemangat dari rocklee sendiri.

"ino?"tanya naruto lagi.

"haruno-chan."ujar rocklee menjawab pertanyaan naruto tanpa sadar-lebih seprti gumaman.

Naruto menatap rocklee tajam,"ada apa dengan dia?"tanya naruto ketus.

"yaah! Dasar payah! Apa kau tidak kenal haruno sakura? Dia itu bidadari angkatan kita! Aku sih sudah mengenalnya sejak pertamakali kita sekolah!"ujar kiba bangga.

"kau mengenalnya?"tanya naruto tidak percaya.

"hm..maksudku,aku tau semua cewek manis di sekolah kita,bukannya benar-benar mengenalnya... yah..tapi kudengar,dia itu cewek kasar.."ujar kiba

"dia tidak kasar!"protes roclee dan entah kenapa,juga naruto,secara berbarengan.

"hei! Santai dong lee,kan itu yang kudengar...dan..kenapa kau marah naruto?"tanya kiba penasaran.

Naruto menelan air ludah di tatap lee dan kiba secara intens,ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."refleks."ujarnya ngasal.

Kiba yang bingung memilih tidak terlalu ambil pusing,ia dan Naruto kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kelapangan,mengamati sosok sakura yang tengah di sapa seseorang .

"hei! Itu choji senpai!"ujar kiba menunjuk sosok yang mengajak sakura bicara,choji mengambil bawaan sakura,lalu menggantikan terlihat tertawa tawa senang,membuat naruto sedikit kesal._ Kenapa sih sakura harus baik pada si gendut itu?_ Batinnya panas.

"sayang ya, rambut haruno pendek"ujar lee tiba-tiba.

Deg!

"maksudmu,kalau dia berambut panjang lebih maniskan lee?"ujar kiba menyahut.

Deg! Deg!

"hehehe..aku punya fotonya saat masih sd,dia berambut panjang kok! "ujar kiba,mengaduk isi tasnya yang berantakan.

"kenapa ia memotong rambutnya ya?"tanya lee.

"nih!"ujar kiba memamerkan foto sakura dengan rambut panjang.

Jantung naruto berdetak keras,ia sulit bernafas,sosok sakura dalam foto itu begitu nyata.

_Tidak._

Naruto tiba-tiba menyambar foto itu,meremukkannya dengan ganas.

"he..HEI! apa-apaan kau naruto?!"protes kiba sedikit takut.

"bukan urusan kalian!"pekiknya sambil meninggalkan kelas dengan membanting lee dan kiba berpandangan heran.

.

.

.

"ayo kita pulang sakura!"ujar naruto di depan kelas sakura,membuat beberapa anak perempuan dari kelas sakura heboh,tidak menyangka si uzumaki yang super populer mendatangi kelas mereka.

Sakura menatap sebal kedatangan naruto,ia dengan cepat merapikan semua bawaannya,lalu menarik naruto dari kelasnya.

"apa-apaan sakura! Jangan menarikku begitu!"protes naruto saat ia dan sakura sudah cukup jauh dari kelas .

"kau yang apa-apaan naruto!kenapa kekelasku? Bukannya kita berdua sepakat untuk pura-pura tidak saling kenal saat di sekolah?!"jerit sakura marah.

Naruto menggaruk kepala pirangnya."aku ingin pulang bersama mu."ujarnya cepat.

Sakura mengigit bibir ,senang, cepat-cepat menggeleng,menghilangkan selintas perasaan yang tumbuh di dadanya. "kan kita bisa saling tunggu di gerbang!"

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran rubah khasnya."aku ingin menjemputmu!"ujar naruto lagi.

"baka!"pekik sakura sambil mendaratkan pukulannya kekepala naruto,lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

"ittai!"protes naruto,

ia dengan cepat mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan menyadari kalau wajah sakura sedikit memerah,ia mengalihakan tatapannya ke arah pohon di sepanjang jalan,lagi-lagi pohon sakura yang nyaris mekar.

"sebentar lagi musim semi.."ujar sakura memecah keheningan yang merambat-tiba-tiba.

Deg!

Jantung naruto kembali menatap sakura yang sedikit mengigil kedinginan karna angin dingin belum juga hilang dari konoha.

Ia melepaskan jaketnya,memakaikannya kebahu sakura yang berpostur lebih kecil darinya.

"kau kedinginan."ujar naruto merapikan syal sakura.

"yah..ini belum benar-benar musim semi."ujar sakura kaku._gawat..pipinya akan semakin merah!_ Pikir sakura panik.

Naruto mengusap kepala sakura,usapan lembut yang membuat ia sendiri merasa tenang.

"naruto."ujar sakura menyadarkan naruto dari perasaan yang membuatnya bedoa untuk menghentikan waktu agar terus merasakan perasaan ini selamanya.

Naruto menyingkirkan tangannya dari rambut sakura,berjalan lebih dulu dari cewek berambut merah muda itu,

"rambutmu sudah mulai panjang."ujar naruto.

Sakura menunduk,mencoba tersenyum.

"ya..akan ku... potong."

.

.

.

.

_Entah bagaimana..si pirang itu hadir dalam hidupku.._

_Hadir dengan senyum rubah yang hangat .dan tentu saja tingkah bodoh yang tidak terbatas._

_Si pirang__ berumur lebih tua lima bulan dari__ku__.dan itu berarti__ ia__ adalah kakak__ku__-atau setidaknya itulah yang di inginkan __si pirang__._

_Ok..mungkin tidak baik memanggilnya si pirang..baiklah! akan kukatakan nama dari si bodoh satu ini..: narutou zumaki!_

_Hubungan naruto dengan__ku__ sangat baik,sangat akur,sangat __aku__ berada,disana selalu ada pun__ aku__ bersembunyi,naruto akan menemukan__ku__.dan dimanapun __aku__ pergi,naruto selalu menunggu__ku__ untuk kembali._

Sakura tersenyum,menunduk,kembali menggores penanya ke kertas yang mulai di penuhi curahan ia menyimpan semua keresahannya,kegilaannya,kebahagiaan terlarangnya.

_Tapi_

_hubungan ini juga sangat rapuh._

_Entah sejak kapan__ aku__ mulai resah dengan ketidak jelasan ini__,aku__ mulai muak dan sesak tentang batasan-batasan yang tidak bisa__ aku__ dan naruto tembus._

_Kestabilan ini mulai terasa terkikis,terutama karna__ aku__ dan naruto mulai beranjak karna __aku__ mulai menyadari bahwa pemilik mata sejernih langit itu juga seresah diri__ku__,sekacau diri__ku__,dan segila diri__ku._

_Dan Entah kenapa_

_,kestabilan ini tetap bisa kami raih_

_bisa diraih dengan memotong rambut._

_Sangat mudah,sangat simple._

_Sangat munafik._

Sakura meletakan nafas lebih berat dan dalam,meregangkan ototnya yang kembali mengambil penanya.

_Naruto adalah kakak__ku__,dulu,sekarang,dan selamanya._

_Jika keajaiban itu ada._

_Jika-_

"sakura?"

Sakura tersentak menyangka bahwa si pemilik rambut pirang itu,objek tulisannya berada persis di blekangnya,dan mungkin...membaca semua isi hatinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini naruto?" ujar sakura panik.

"apa? Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kaa-san dan tousan bilang akan menginap di rumah baa-chan selama seminggu,mereka belum sempat memberi tahumu karna terburu-buru,"ujar naruto

"he..benarkah,jadi..kita hanya berdua saja?"tanya sakura mengalihkan naruto dari bukunya."apa kaa-san meninggalkan biaya hidup kita selama seminggu?"

"dia bilang akan mentransvernya ke rekeningmu,seharusnya pada rekeningku,tapi ia malah lebih mempercayaimu."ujar naruto kan kakaknya sakura.

"kau bodoh sih!"ujar sakura tertawa.

"kau sedang apa?menulis?"tanya naruto .

"ah..bukan apa-apa..dan..oh iya! Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak masuk kekamarku sembarangan!"pekik sakura sebal.

"memangnya kenapa?"tanya naruto malas.

"dasar baka!"ujar sakura kesal,mendorong bahu naruto dan menyingkirkan nya dari kamar sakura,menutup pintu.

"tunggu sakura! Aku lapar..buatkan aku sesuatu!"ujar naruto menggedor pintu kamar sakura.

"itu salahmu melanggar aturanku,masak saja sendiri!"ujar sakura cepat,ia menyender pada pintu lemas.

_Untung saja naruto tidak membaca tulisannya!_

Sementara itu naruto sendiri menuju dapur,menyobek bungkus ramen instannya,menuangkan air panasnya.

Ia terus memikirkan tulisan sakura yang tidak sengaja di bacanya.

Menghela nafas berat,lalu menyadari kalau mie instannya telah mengembang sempurna.

_Sial!Berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan saat melamun?_

Naruto terpaksa memakan ramennya yang mulai tidak enak..

**************.**

.

.

"sakura! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kenal dengan uzumaki naruto?"tanya ino memecah lamunan sakura.

"memangnya kenapa?"tanya sakura malas,

"apa kau pacaran dengannya?"tanya ino bergosip.

"mana mungkin dengan si baka itu."ujar sakura,ini yang ia benci dari teman-temannya yang tau kalau ia mengenal naruto.

"kau tidak normal ya?"tanya ino curiga.

"bodoh! Aku normal!"

"lalu,apa kau tertarik dengannya?"tanya ino mengompori.

"memangnya apa bagusnya dia?"

"apa kau tidak sadar?! Dia itu si Mr. Super populer! Bahkan setengah dari kelas kita mengidolakan nya. " ujar ino bersemangat."dan hinata juga me-nyu-kai-nya!"

"ino-san!"pekik hinata malu di belakang meja keduannya.

"benarkah?"tanya sakura tidak terlalu ...dia akui bahwa naruto memang tampan,supel,jago olah raga meskipun otaknya tidak terlalu pintar.._no body is perfect,right?..._sakura tau persis seberapa banyak coklat valentine yang di terima naruto tahun lalu.-itu menandakan seberapa populernya saudara nya itu.

"jangan-jangan kau memang pacaran dengannya!"ujar ino curiga.

"tidak mungkin,ino."

" ,jadi dia itu..dekat dengan mu eh?"tanya ino penasaran.

"mungkin"jawab sakura singkat.

"sounano?! Kenalkan dia padaku!"pinta ino histeris.

"tidak."jawab sakura mantab.

"ehh?! Kenapa?"

"kau tidak akan di liriknya!"

"hei...memangnya dia melirik mu?"tanya ino sedikit tersinggung."dasar jidat lebar!"

"inopig,jangan hanya tau selerannya seperti apa."ujar sakura

"memangnya seperti apa?"tanya ino.

"yang..um...manis,dan pintar...lalu...kalem?"ujar sakura bingung.

"seperti hinata?"tanya ino.

Sakura merasakan bahunya berat,seseorang tengah menekan atas

"tidak..tipeku itu seperti sakura-chan."ujar naruto tiba-tiba muncul,ia meletakan kepalanya diatas kepala siswi serempak keget dan menjerit dalam hati.

"naruto!"ujar sakura menyingkirkan si pirang dari kepalanya."kenapa kau disini?"

"aku mau pinjam kamus,punyaku tinggal di kamarmu kemarin."ujar naruto singkat.

Sakura dengan cepat menyerahkan kamus naruto"nih! Cepat pergi kekelasmu!"ujarnya sedikit panik.

Naruto menerima kamus itu dengan cepat,lalu berjalan santai keluar kelas,dan berhenti di pintu masuk."ah...hinata-chan dan ino-chan "ujar naruto tertahan.

Membuat ino dan hinata sukses membeku di tempat.

"tolong jaga sakura untukku."ujar naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata birunya lalu menghilang di membuat semua siswi di kelas heboh karna terpesona dengan si pirang.

Sakura menarasakan wajahnya sudah cukup senang kalau semua orang menyukai naruto,di tambah lagi dengan sikap naruto yang mengistimewakannya di depan semua orang.

"sakura!"ujar ino serius,memegangi bahu sakura yang kaget."cepat jelaskan hubunganmu dengan maksunya dengan'tipenya sepertimu' ,'kamusnya tinggal di kamarmu'dan 'tolong jaga sakura' pulang nanti di cafe depan stasiun."ujar ino histeris.

"ap-apa?"

"kau ikut nanti hinata?"ujar ino hinata yang biasanya selalu menolak dengan alasan bimbel atau mau keperpustakaan langsung mengangguk cepat menyetujui ino!

**Arizwa sena**

"Cepat maksunya dengan'tipe gadisnya sepertimu' ,'bajunya tinggal di kamarmu'dan 'tolong jaga sakura-ku' pulang nanti di cafe depan stasiun."ujar ino histeris

Sakura menatap ino heran."tadi dia tidak bilang begitu kok."

"terserah! Cepat jelaskan! "perintah ino tidak sabar.

Sakura menghela nafas."dia saudaraku,...tepatnya kakak ku,"

"APPAAAA?!"jerit ino dan hinata keras sampai semua isi kafe menatap mereka berdua.

"sssttt! Aduh! Sudah kubilang kecilkan suara kalian!"ujar sakura panik.

"maaf...aku hanya tidak menyanggka kalau si uzumaki itu adalah saudara mu!"ujar keduannya nyaris berbarengan.

Sakura menyendokkan eskrim nya ke manis yang dingin mencair dalam mulutnya.

"yah..aku juga tidak."

"sejak kapan?"tanya hinata angkat bicara.

"um...tujuh tahun yang lalu."ujar sakura singkat.

"kenapa kau merahasiakannya?"tanya ino heran "apa karna kau menyukainya?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya."untuk menghindari anggapan seperti itu dari orang-orang seperti mu."ujar sakura singkat.

"ukh..maaf..aku hanya tidak bisa menghentikan imajinasiku."ujar ino menyedot jusnya.

"apa kau menyukainya?"tanya hinata sukses membuat sakura tersendak.

"hinata! Sudah kubilang dia saudaraku!"ujar sakura menelan jus ino untuk menormalkan menyangka kalau hinata mulai ketularan imajinasi berbahayanya ino .

"tapi dia orang lain sampai orang tua kalian menikah,dan terlebih lagi..naruto sangat ..tampan..."ujar ino menambahi.

" dia bodoh! Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya!"ujar sakura mantab.

"um...ya..akan sangat menyakitkan kalau ternyata kau menyukainnya..kalian kan tidak bisa pacaran." ujar ino sakura mengalihkan tatapannya ke eskrimnya

"ya..tapi dia sudah seperti tidak peduli padanya"ujar sakura santai.

"haaahh! Tidak seru ah!"ujar ino bosan."oh iya!bagaimana kalau kita habiskan siang ini untuk belanja!"usulnya cepat.

Hinata dan sakura menatap ino bosan.

"aku tidak bisa,aku harus belanja makan malam untuk naruto,kaa-san sedang pergi."ujar sakura tidak mau belanja dengan ino karna ino akan sangat beringas kalau soal pula ia tidak tega membiarkan nruto mati keaparan semalaman."aku duluan."ujar sakura pamit.

ino menatap kepergian sakura "cih!...dasar padahal dia bilang tidak peduli..tapi masih juga memikirkan naruto!"ujarnya menghela nafas."kalau begitu kita berdua saja hinata."kata ino masih belum kehilangan semangatnya.

"aku harus les.."ujar hinata beranjak pergi.

Meninggalkan ino yang bengong sendirian di meja cafe.

"hei kalian berdua!"teriaknya histeris

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima!" ujar naruto saat masuk kerumah,merasakan rumah sepi,ia baru ingat kalau semua orang pergi krumah tsunade refleks beranjak kedapur,membuka pintu dengan cepat saat ia mencium aroma lezat karna masakan.

"okaeri."ujar sakura tengah membalik masakannya."kau sudah pulang naruto..mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu?"tanya sakura sukses meledakkan tawa naruto.

"kenapa?"tanya sakura heran.

"ahaha..tidak! hanya saja kita seperti pengantin baru!"ujar naruto menghapus air di sudut matanya karna terlalu bersemangat tertawa.

"dasar baka!"ujar sakura mengalihkan tatapannya ke pipinyamemerah.

"kau masak apa?"tanya naruto mendekat.

"sudahlah! Nanti saja,lebih baik kau mandi dulu,aku sudah siapkan airnya,kau bau!"ujar sakura.

Naruto mendekatkan hidungnya ke bajunya"ukh..kau duluan sakura!"ujarnya meninggalkan sakura.

Sakura menghela -kata naruto terngiang dikepalanya.

_Pengantin?_

Ia tersenyum kecil,merasakan kehangatan aneh dari kata-kata menyelesaikan masakannya saat naruto selesai mandi,hanya memakai celana piama hijaunya tanpa baju atasan,mengexpose otot perutnya yang mulai terbentuk yang di balut oleh kulit tan tiba-tiba...

**PRANG!**

Sakura kembali tersadar dari lamunannya,ia menjatuhkan piring yang di pegangnya,lalu cepat-cepat memunguti semua puringnya kembali.

"jangan di pegang sakura!"ujar naruto panik,menghampiri sakura yang ikutan panik dan menyingkirkan adiknya itu ke sudut dapur,lalu dengan sigap mengambil sapu dan dalam hitungan menit,semuanya mulai normal kembali.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya naruto menghampiri sakura,memeriksa apakah sakura terluka.

Sakura menggeleng super merah."aku tidak apa-apa! Yang lebih penting,cepat pake bajumu!'ujar sakura panik

"itu tidak penting."ujar Naruto memegangi kepala sakura menyadari getaran kecil dari tangan naruto itu.

"apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"tanya naruto memastikan.

Sakura menatap naruto,mengerti kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas dari mata biru itu,sedikit bingung ingin melakukan apa untuk melenyapkan ke khawatiran naruto,ia mengambil tangan naruto,menggenggamnya erat.

"aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa."ujar sakura suaranya sendiri bergetar,bukan karna takut atau apapun,ia hanya,,terlalu tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya."ayo kita makan!" usulnya.

Naruto keduannya menyantap hidangan dalam diam.

.

.

.

"sakura..kau sedang apa?"tanya naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang sakura,membuat sakura sedikit terkejut.

"hanami"ujar sakura singkat.

"yah..sudah musimnya ya?"tanya naruto memposisikan diri si samping sakura,ikut duduk pada lantai didepan ruangan yang menghadap langsung pada pohon sakura yang mekar sempurna di samping rumah mereka.

Hening.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku kakak?"kata naruto tiba-tiba

Membuat sakura tersentak menatap naruto yang bahkan bicara tanpa mencoba tertawa"hehehe..karna aku tau kau memang bukan kakakku,naruto."

**Nyut!**

Naruto merasakan sakit kecil di dadanya,ia mengeraskan rahangnya,merasakan sesuatu akan meledak jika ia tidak melakukan itu..

Hening.

"…panggil aku kakak."

"Apa?"Sakura menatap naruto bingung."apa maksudmu?"

"panggil saja!"paksa naruto-entah kenapa

"kenapa harus?"tanya sakura masih mengelak.

"AKU BILANG PANGGIL SAJA!"ujar naruto bersikeras,sedikit kaget dengan suaranya sendiri yang tiba-tiba terlalu besar..

Hening lagi...

.

"naruto?"tanya sakura lemah,"kau tidak apa-apa?kau sangat..aneh…"ujarnya hati-hati.

"hahahah….aku aneh?"Tanya naruto ganjil.

Sakura menatap safir di mata naruto,sementara naruto hanya terpaku sedetik,sebelum ia memalingkan menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal,melemparkan pandangannya yang mulai kacau kembali kea rah sakura

"apa karna itu..kau mau kuliah keluar konoha? "tanya naruto lemah,ia teringat kertas yang ia temukan di kamar sakura saat membangunkannya beberapa hari yang lalu,kertas berisi pilihan hanya tidak pernah sempat menanyakannya kesakura.

Sakura membulatkan bergetar karna naruto mengetahui kalau ia akan kuliah jauh dari konoha.

"ke suna?"tanya naruto lagi."itu tempat yang sangat jauh!"

Naruto menatap sakura dalam,berusaha mencari jawaban dari hijaunya bola mata sakura,meskipun ia sendiri tengah sangat takut..dan entah kenapa,marah sekaligus kecewa..

Sakura menunduk"itu..adalah universitas yang bagus.."alasan sakura.

"konoha juga punya universitas yang bagus..kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke suna?"tanya naruto geram.

_Karna jurusan yang kuinginkan ada di sana,karna biaya kuliah di sana lebih murah..karna aku ingin mandiri...ayo sakura! Akatakan sesuatu..._ pikir sakura bingung.

.

.

Angin bertiup lembut,membelah konoha,mengalirkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran,

Satu kelopak kembali menghinggapi rambut berwarna senada itu..

.

"karna aku ingin melenyapkanmu dari pikiranku."ujar sakura lemah,nyaris tidak terdengar.

Naruto menatap sakura ,tidak percaya,

.

_sakura membencinya?_

.

"karna aku..ingin menghindarimu."ulang sakura lebih seperti berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menelusuri wajah sakura dengan matanya,mencari sinar kebencian dari wajah sakura untuknya…tapi..

yang ia temukan justru sebaliknya..

"aku tidak ingin bersamamu.."ujar sakura lemah,benar-benar lemah.

Ia tidak punya pilihan.

sakura beranjak,ingin segera meninggalkan naruto,meninggalkan pemuda pirang yang terlihat kacau sekarang. kalau saja tangan tan itu tidak mencegahnya.

.

.

.

.

"jadi..kau menyadarinya?"ujar naruto tanpa menatap sakura.

.

.

*********to be continue..*********

Holla minna-san! #PRIIIIIITTTTTTT!# NIUP TROMPET PERAYAAN.

Ini fict yang merayakan bulan ketiga kaze ikutan posting-terhitung dari pertamakalinya kaze baca fanfic..udah 3 bulan ternyata...-,sekaligua karya pertama kaze yang bersambung!

Karna kaze bingung mo nulis thanks di mana...so kaze tulis aka di sini # maksa

Thanks banget Buat semua komentator yang menyemangati kaze...

Buat lucky-computer pentium 4 di sudut kamar kaze yang setia menelan bulat-bulat ide kaze..

Buat temen-temen yang mau mereview dan menyemangati kaze dalam bikin fanfic...bahkan mau menjelaskan tentang 'rate' yang akhirnya bikin kaze mengerti juga..# dasar author lemot!

Well,sebenernya kalo ada yang masih bingung sama nama author kaze yang berubah-ubah..itu murni karna ke gajean kaze.

Hoshino kaze, atau arizawa sena adalah nama kaze..terserah mau milih yang mana...yang jelas,kaze sendiri juga nggak tau mo pilih yang mana..ada yang mau kasih saran.?

Oh! Iya! Disini kaze mau konfirmasi soal cerita kaze _**future **_ yang ternyata di mintain edisi sekuelnya.

Sumpah kaze bahagia banget karna memberi kaze kesempatan untuk nulis lagi soal _**furute.**_ Well,sayangnya...kaze tengah sangaat bersemangat buat nulis mirai no hibi dulu..jadi untuk sementara,blum bisa ngelanjuti sekuelnya future...hehehehe...

Ok! Kaze akan kasih tau alas an sebenarnya!

Kaze ngaku!

Kaze lagi dalam masa ujian,dan kaze nggak bisa dulu untuk sementara—kira-kira 4 bulan- buat posting atau semacamnya..so…kaze minta maaf banget!

Yah..doakan saja semogakaze bisa tetap punya tenaga buat posting cerita-cerita baru dan nggak mengecewakan readers entar..pas udah ujian..plus mengerti lebih banyak tentang istilah-istlah dalam dunia fanfic...-khusus ini,kaze akan lebih banyak belajar...-ini menandakan kaze bener-bener masih 'rockie'

Doain kaze!

Makasih buat yang mau review...

Owari^_^

By: hoshino kaze


	2. Chapter 2

"karna aku ingin melenyapkanmu dari pikiranku."ujar sakura lemah,nyaris tidak terdengar.

Naruto mendengar itu,dan sekarang ,ia tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"karna aku..ingin menghindarimu."ulang sakura lebih seperti berkata pada dirinya beranjak,ingin meninggalkan naruto kalau saja tangan tan itu tidak mencegahnya.

"jadi..kau menyadarinya?"ujar naruto tanpa menatap sakura.

Arizawa sena present..

Mirai no hibi.

Rate: t

Warning; OOC dikit,garing,alur nggak jelas,nggak heppy end(mungkin),menimbulakan ganjalan saat di tentu saja...beraat,,

Gender : romance,inces.

Pairing: narusaku.

-Part 2—

Summary: Naruto terlalu membuatnya bahagia,membuatnya mengingikan sang kakak.. "kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku kakak?"kata naruto tiba-tiba/"karna aku tau kau memang bukan kakakku,naruto."/ "karna aku ingin melenyapkanmu dari pikiranku."ujar sakura lemah /

First fanfic yang bersambung...ukh...semoga ada yang mo review...

.

.

.

"jadi kau menyadarinya?"

Sakura bergeming,

"apa..maksudmu.?"Tanya sakura ragu.

"kau bukannya tidak tau apa yang ku maksud sakura."

sakura tidak menghiaukan naruto,mengghentakan tangan naruto agar melepaskannya, "lepaskan aku naruto."

"jawab aku."ujar naruto kacau.

"aku tidak mengerti!"balas sakura panic.

"jangan membohongiku! Aku tau kau mengerti!"

"sakit! Naruto lepaskan aku!"sakura bertambah panic,cengkraman naruto menguat,niatnya mau melarikan diri karna mengaku,ehh malah sekarang ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari tatapan naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya,merasakan semua kegelisahannya selama ini membuncah,merobek apapun yang dimilikinya,memaksanya untuk berbuat sesuatu,sesuatu atau apapn itu yang mampu membuatnya melepaskan semuannya.

"lepaskan naruto!"sakura panic,dan kepanikannya mulai terbukti,naruto menatapnya seolah putus asa. ia tidak lagi melihat pemuda pirang yang ceria,ceroboh dan kekanak-kanakan lagi,ia melihat seorang pria,mata itu,warna biru yang menenggelamkan perasaannya saat ini.

Naruto menyudutkannya,menguncinya dalam lengan tan kekar yang terlatih karna terus bermain bola dan olahraga lainnya.

"sakura.."lebih terdengar seperti bisikan..ia berdetak kencang-jantungnya nyaris meledak,bergemuruh,

"lepaskan.."ujar sakura melemah,kepanikannya hilang,dan… ya! Ia merasa nyaman! Meskipun ia sangat tau ia tidak bisa-tidak boleh.

Sakura bisa merasakan nafas naruto begitu dekat dengan lagi-lagi,ia masih tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari mata biru itu,ia terjebak,terperangkap,terpaku-bahkan ketika naruto kemudian mengatakan..

"jawab aku sakura"

Sakura nyaris mengangguk dan mengakui harus mengendalikan memejamkan mata,mengerut,"lepaskan aku naruto,"

"tidak!"bentak naruto kesal.

"lepaskan!"

"kau tau? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi sakura! Aku tau kau pun begitu!?"

"lepaskan!"

"sakura!tatap aku!"perintah naruto.

Sakura membuka matanya,sesaat ia bahkan tidak tau kalau ia menutup mata!

"apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?"Tanya naruto lembut.

"naruto..kita..kita,,,kita akan mengecewakan kaa-san dan toosan.."bisik sakura.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"bentak naruto kasar.

"kita tidak bis.."

Sakuratidak bisa melanjutkan merasakan bibir naruto menahan bibinya untuk bicara.

lembut,dan kasar,

ini untuk pertama harusnya mendorong naruto atau apapun agar ia bisa melepaskan diri,

tapi ia terlanjur menikmati momen ini,ia terlanjur menikmati suara tetesan-tetesan air yang terdengar halus dari kamar mandi,di campur dengan deru suara naruto dan dirinya dalam sebuah ciuman terlanjur menukmati cara naruto yang tidak professional berusaha menempelkan bibir mereka masing-masing,kasar,dan melambungkan.

Naruto melepaskan bibir sakura saat keduannya nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"aku..AKU MENYUKA…."

PLAK!

"ja…jangan pernah mengatakan kata-kata ."jawab sakura gemetar,ia bisa merasakan ujung-ujung jarinya terasa panas karna baru saja mendaratkan sebuah tamparan pada semua itu,yang dilakukan naruto padanya..ia akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri

Naruto tepatnya ia terguncang,padahal seharusnya ia senang dengan moment ini,saat sakura untuk pertamakalinya memanggilnya 'kakak'.

"kita saudara."

Dan satu kata itu menembus tepat di dada .

"naruto,kau…adalah kakak tiriku"kata sakura lemah,dan ya..dia juga merasakan tusukan yang sama oleh kata-katanya sendiri.

Naruto masih bisa merasakan guncangan di cowok tan itu,

karna ia juga merasakannya,

"tolong .."perintah sakura kali ini, tangan naruto dapat di tepis dengan memanfaaatkan moment itu untuk lepas dari lengan naruto,dan melarikan berlari secepat mungkin ke kamarnya.

tidak keluar semalaman.

.

.

.

" tolong bangunkan sakura-chan? "

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya,ia tengah mengaduk-aduk sereal paginya di dapur,dan ia telah melakukan kegiatan itu selama setengah jam,sampai serealnya mulai tidak berbentuk lagi.

"bisa tolong kaa-san? Kaa-san sedang sibuk dengan telur yang tidak bisa di tinggalkan ini."

Naruto menghela nafas berat,ia beranjak dari kursi saat sakura tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur,sudah lengkap dengan pakaian sekolahnya.

"kau sudah bangun,sakura? "ujar kaa-san kaget.

Sakura melewati naruto begitu ia tidak melihat menemui kasan dan pamit untuk berangkat.

"aku berangkat sekarang,ada yang harus ku lakukan di osis."jawab sakura cepat,

"kau tidak makan dulu?nanti kaa-san akan pinjamkan motor too-san pada naruto,kalian bisa tiba lebih cepat."

"tidak usah kaa-san,aku ingin jalan kaki saja."elak sakura cepat,ia sedang tidak ingin menatap naruto,apa lagi harus sampai duduk di belakangnya di atas motor!

Naruto merasakan rasa sakit dari elakan apa boleh juga sedang tidak bisa menatap adik tirinya bayangan saat mereka berciuman malam itu akan kembali merontokkan akal sehatnya.

"tapi…"

"biarkan saja kaa-san! Aku juga mau pergi agak lama."

Kali ini,sakura yang merasakan rasa sakit dari kata-kata naruto.

"ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"Tanya kaasan tiba-tiba,seolah menjatuhkan sebuah bom di ruang makan.

Hening.

"kalian jadi aneh setelah kaa-san dan toosan kembali dari rumah ba-chan,apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" lanjut kaa-san penasaran.

"eh..itu….."jawab naruto gelagapan.

"tidak ada apa-apa toosan! Serius! Sakura hanya sebal pada kakak!"ujar sakura beralasan

"hm….kau bahkan memanggil naru-kun 'kakak'…ini sangat aneh."Tanya kaasan sambil mematuk-matukan jarinya di dagu.

"aku berangkat sekarang."potong bergegas meninggalkan semua kekacauannya.

"haah..dasar …"kelu kaasan."labil!"

"aku juga pergi..kaa-san."Ujar naruto menuntaskan sarapan yang bahkan nggak di makannya sesuap pun.

"ya..hati-hati."

Sebenarnya sudah seminggu sejak kejadian pada malam itu naruto tetap tidak bisa melupakan semuannya,meskipun ia jelas-jelas sudah di tolak.

Sakura , selama seminggu ini mengabaikannya,tapi naruto belum puas,ia tau sakura juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan,bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bisa mendapatkan sakura hanya kana sakura adik tirinya.?

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya,kurang lebih 5 meter di depannya,ia melihat sakura,berjalan tenang,ragu antara menyusul atau tidak ,ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal d tempatnya,hanya saja mempersemit jarak menjadi 2 meter saja .

"kakak.."

Naruto terkesiap,ini pertamakalinya sejak semingguan ini,sakura mengajaknya bicara,ia merindukan suara ini..sangat-sangat rindu..

"ya."

"aku…awalnya ragu apakah aku bisa pergi ke suna dengan tenang,apa aku punya alas an pergi ke suna yang jauh, apa aku bisa meninggalkan kaasan,toosan..tsunade ba-chan…dan kakak"

Naruto menunduk,ia bahkan melupakan soal suna! Dasar! Ia terlalu terlena oleh satu ciuman itu,dan terus memikirkannya, sekarang ia baru tau kenapa kiba sering memanggilnya sukebe,padahal ia paling jarang menonton video koleksi kiba.-ya karna ia mungkin memang mesum..

"tapi..aku akhirnya sadar..itu semua hanya karna aku lemah,"

Angin bertiup lembut,menerbangkan helaian rambut pink sakura.

"hanya karna aku..tidak bisa meninggalkan kakak…"

Naruto merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang,itu juga yang di rasakannya saat menemukan surat ke pindahan sakura.

"tidak! Bukan..lebih tepatnya..aku yang tidak bisa jika tidak dengan kakak."

"sakura.."naruto merasa kakinya ringan..

"kakak benar,,"ujar sakura lemah,ia menunduk,menatap sepatunya..lalu menatap mata naruto langsung."aku..menyukai kakak..

….menyukai naruto uzumaki."

DEG!deg!deg!deg!

Selama ini,naruto sudah sering merasakan darahnya bergemuruh,merasakan detak jantungnya saat ia selesai berolahraga..tapi kali ini berbeda,ia benar benar merasakannya! Sensasi yang unik dan menyenangkan..

Dan semua ini karna fakta bahwa sakura benar-benar mengakuinya..

Naruto melangkah ringan,nyaris merengkuh sakura kembali..sebelum..

"menyukai naruto uzumaki..sebagai saudara…tidak lebih."lanjut sakura.

Dari surge jatuh ke neraka,kali ini naruto benar-benar merasakan pijakannya runtuh,jatuh kedalam lubang tak berujung.

Sakura meneliti ekspresi naruto,ia sudah menduga ke-shock-an naruto akan se parah menarik nafas dalam,mantap.

"aku salah mengatikan perasaanku selama ini..dan dengan bodohnya terus berharap pada hal itu.."

"jangan berbohong sakura."sela naruto.

"tidak! Kau salah kakak!.kita saudara,dan hanya salah mengatikan semuannya."

"aku tidak salah! Kau fikir bagaimana perasaan ku selama ini! Kau piker aku bodoh? Tidak bisa mengartikan semuanya?"geram naruto kesal.

"aku akan ke suna."ujar sakura,mengalihkan tatapannya

Naruto menatap sakura tidak .sakit sekali,ia tidak menyangka bahwa kepergian sakura kelak akan menyakitinya lebih dalam ketimbang tamparan sakura tempo di samping sakura,jauh lebih baik..bahkan ketika naruto malah jatuh dan tidak bisa menggapai cewek itu.

Naruto merasakan matanya panas,ia tidak mungkin menangis! Tidak lagi..ia berjanji sejak saat ia memotong rambut tidak akan menangis.

"tetaplah..di sini…"lirih..nyaris tanpa suara,naruto merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat.

"tetaplah..bersamaku…"

Sakura melihat mata sebiru laut itu bergelombang,seolah ombak siap tumpah dari mulai ragu..kata-kata yang di susunya lama perlahan hilang begitu saja,tergantikan oleh dorongan kuat bahwa ia ingin memeluk naruto.

"kak…"

"jangan panggil aku kakak!hentikan!"geram naruto."HANYA TETAPLAH DISINI! TETAPLAH BERSAMAKU!"jerit naruto saja jalanan tengah sepi karna masih benar-benar bahka baru ingin membuka matanya.

"hadapi semua tekanan ini bersamaku!"ulang naruto"dan kita-akan baik-baik saja!"

Sakura menggeleng,ia juga nyaris menangis,sebulir air mata meleleh di pipinya.

"kita..tidak punya masa depan"ujarnya lirih.

Semua harapan mendadak terbang..menghilang bersama sinar mentari yang merangkak keluar dari ujung bumi,naruto menatap sakura putus asa.

Dan saat sinar mentari menyinari tau, sakura tak akan bisa berubah lagi..

"baiklah!"ujar naruto keras."terserah kau saja..mau kesuna atau ke ujung dunia sekalipun! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi!"

"naruto…"ia menarasakan tenggorokannya panas,berhenti memanggil naruto kakak,sama saja melemahkan pertahanannya,sama saja seperti berhenti memotong pendek rambutnya,menghilangkan keseimbangan yang ada..lalu seperti tibangan yang berat sebelah,keduanya akan bersatu dalam satu sisi,

"terserah mau memanggilku kakak,atau memanjangkan ke suna. ..aku sudah tidak peduli lagi."putus naruto.

"naru.."

"jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi."

Air mata sakura kini benar-benar tumpah,naruto berlari di tengah cahaya mentari pagi yang baru saja bersinar,meninggalkan sakura sakit yang tidak bias hilang.

naruto…

*********to be continue..*********

HOLLA minna-san!

Ini lanjutan fic mirai part 1.

Jujur,sebenernya kaze paling males baca bagian klimaks konflik dari cerita,apalagi harus nulisnya! Males banget!

Tapi kayak tak ada gading yang tak retak dan tak ada makanan yang nggak sedep tanpa garem# loh ini apa hubungannya?# cerita nggak akan seru tanpa konflik.

Jadi kaze berusaha keras nulisnya,dan meski nggak mood buat sedih-sedihan…#karna kaze sedang bahagiaaaa banget karna UN yang pernuh air mata udah selesai…# kaze tetep maksa buat bikin yang sedih-sedih.

Nggak puny aide,makanya jadi ngaco gini alurnya..#maklum aja ya…

Dan MAAF banget soal ceritanya yang kependekan,..oh ayolah! kaze bukalah tipe orang yang tega menyiksa para tokoh yang kaze pinjam dari orang lain…jadinya nggakbisa bikin adegan sakit yang panjang panjang…

kaze juga pingin banget endingnya bahagia! Pingiiin banget! Tapi gimana ya…

so…mohon maaf nggak up date soon,dan nggak penuh ganbatte dalam cerita kali ini.

Kaze pasti akan ganbatte di erita berikutnya!

Adios minna-san!

Dan tolong review,…plisssss

**Owari ^_^**

By: hoshino kaze


	3. endeless

"terserah mau memanggilku kakak,atau memanjangkan ke suna. ..aku sudah tidak peduli lagi."putus naruto.

"naru.."

"jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi."desis naruto.

Air mata sakura kini benar-benar tumpah,naruto berlari di tengah cahaya mentari pagi yang baru saja bersinar,meninggalkan sakura sakit yang tidak bisa hilang.

naruto…

Arizawa sena present..

Mirai no hibi.

Rate: t

Warning; OOC dikit,garing,alur nggak jelas,nggak heppy end(mungkin),menimbulakan ganjalan saat di tentu saja...beraat,,

Gender : romance,inces.

Pairing: narusaku.

-Part 3—

Summary: Naruto terlalu membuatnya bahagia,membuatnya mengingikan sang kakak.. "kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku kakak?"kata naruto tiba-tiba/"karna aku tau kau memang bukan kakakku,naruto."/ "karna aku ingin melenyapkanmu dari pikiranku."ujar sakura lemah /

First fanfic yang bersambung...ukh...semoga ada yang mo review...

"kenapa harus secepat ini sakura?"protes kaa-san

Sakura melirik kaa-sannya dengan senyum datar."sakura kan sudah bilang kalau sakura ingin melihat kampus suna lebih cepat! Sakura tidak sabar ingin melihat kamar baru sakura nanti!"

"hee…bukannya karna kau bertengkar dengan naru-kun?"tany kaa-san yang entah kenapa hoby sekali menjatuhkan bom ke tengah arena.

"benarkah?"Tanya toosan kaget.

Sakura menghentikan lipatan bajunya yang siap dimasukan ke boks pindahannya."aku tidak bertengkar dengannya."ujar sakura dingin.

"kaasan tau kok kalau kalian berdua sedang tidak bicara,lagi pula naru-kun juga makin jarang pulang kerumah..kalau tidak menginap di tempat kiba..ya di tempat sasuke."ujar kaasan khawatir.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya,sedikit kaget dengan ke absenan naruto yang tidak di sadarinya.

Ya..ia dan naruto telah resmi dalam situasi 'tidak pernah saling mengenal satu sama lain.'

"ada apa sebenarnya di antara kalian berdua?"Tanya kaasan khawatir.

"kami tidak bertengkar kaasan."ulang sakura.

"tapi kau terlihat sangat kacau sakura"akui kaasan,fakta yang sebenarnya ingin ia sembunyikan .

Sakura melepaskan pakaian yang digenggamnya hingga kusut tanpa meletakan pakaiannya begitu saja.

"aku…ingin pamitan pada ino dan hinata."ujar sakura berlalu.

Kaasan menatap toosan .

Keduanya menghela nafas..

.

.

"yoo…kage!."ujar naruto sok meletakan tangannya di saku jinsnya.

"ngapain kau kesini naruto?"Tanya shikamaru bosan.

Naruto memasang cengiran rubahnya "tebak!"

Shikamaru langsung menutup pintunya,tapi cepat-cepat di tahan naruto."aku sedang ingin menginap!" jelasnya tanpa diminta

"pulang sana ke rumahmu"usir shikamaru sambil kembali menutup pintu.

"kumohon shikamaru…aku tidak ingin merepotkan sasuke dan kiba lebih lama lagi…pinjamkan aku kamarmu semalam saja…kumohon~~~"rengek naruto sambil menggantungi kaki shikamaru,kebayang wajah shikamaru yang gelagapan karna para tetangga yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berspekulasi negative tentangnya.

"ck! Mendokusai! Cepat masuk."seret shikamaru.

"arigatto tebbayo!"ujar naruto senang.

Naruto langsung menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa shikamaru,tanpa di suruh"kamar mu lumayan nyaman"

Naruto menatap sekeliling kamar shikamaru yang-biasa saja.

"mana kasurmu?"Tanya naruto setelah meneliti labih seksama.

"yang sedang kau duduki."jelas shikamaru datar.

"ehh?kau tidur di sofa?jadi..aku akan tidur di mana?"Tanya naruto khawatir.

Shikamaru berdecak kesal."di lantai."jelasnya."sekarang minggir,aku mau tidur siang!".

Naruto berbaring di lantai,ia menghembuskan nafas berat.

Sudah semingguan ini rasanya ia tidak pulang ..pokoknya ia benar-benar malas untuk tidak ingin bertemu sakura,tidak ingin lebih merasakan sakit dari semua penolakan-penolakan tirinya itu.

Naruto kembali menghembuskan nafas berat."bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya?"gumam naruto tanpa sadar.

"KENAPA AKU MASIH MEMIKIRKANNYA!?" pekik naruto sebal.

"BERISIK SHIKAMARU! KALAU MAU NONTON VIDIO TIDAK USAH TERIAK-TERIAK!"pekik ino dari kamar menggedor-gedor dinding tipis pembatas kamarnya dan kamar shikamaru,

"apa! Aku tidak nonton ino!"balas shikamaru sebal,di tuduh-tuduh "jangan menggedor kamarku dengan tenaga kingkongmu itu!"

"APA?!KAU MAU MATI!"pekik ino lebih keras

Naruto dan shikamaru kontan menutupi telinga mereka.

"kau sih naruto!"tuduh shikamaru kesal.

"maaf…"ujar naruto."di sebelah kamar ino ya?"

"ck,cewek berisik itu memang harus tinggal disampingnya"dengus shikamaru

CKLEK!

"Sakura silakan masuk!"ujar ino ramah

Naruto dan shikamaru terdiam,di sebelah,sepertinya ada sakura yang bertamu ke rumah dinding kamar yang tipis,naruto bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara sakura yang bicara pada ino.

ARGHHHt! Kenapa sih,sejauh apapun ia menghindar,ia selalu berurusan dengan adik tirinya itu!,rengek naruto dalam hati.

"HATCHIihh!" sakura bersin # suaranya aneh banget..

"apa kamarku dingin?"Tanya ino menawarkan segelas teh panas pada sahabatnya itu.

" papa."ujar sakura menerima cangkirnya.

"apanya yang nggak papa! Waktu kau datang seperti mau menangis tadi,aku sempat kaget,tau-tau kau bilang mau pamitan!"kelu ino

Sakura tertawa pelan, "maaf.."

Ino menghela nafas."aku pikir,jangan-jangan ada masalah antara naruto dan kau "ujar ino tepat melirik sakura yang tersendak minumannya,sementara di sebelah,naruto tengah nyaris jatuh dari langsung memasang telinganya ke dinding kamar shikamaru

"APA?! ADA APA?!"tanya ino antusias.

"ti—tidak ada apa-apa ino.."ujar sakura gelagapan.

Ino mendekatkan mukanya pada sakura,memasang wajah seramnya."ce-ri-ta-kan!"paksa ino.

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya,wajahnya benar-benar kusut."kenapa kau bisa tau segalanya ino?" Tanya sakura sebal.

"sudahlah! Sebenarnya ada apa?!"ujar ino tidak sabar.

"na—naruto..dia…dia menyatakan perasaannya"ujar sakura lemah.

Ino memutar bola matnya."jadi ini berita bahagia?"

"ino! Aku-"

Ino terbelalak,ia menatap sakura tidak percaya."kau menolaknya?!"pekik ino kaget

"aku.."ujar sakura terbata.

"SA-KU-RA! Yang sedang kita bicarakan ini cowok populer,yang punya senyum satu juta dolar,yang atlet terbaik konoha highschool,yang tampan itu kan?! naruto uzumaki yang itu kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"baka! Jidat lebar! Kau MENOLAKNYA?!"jerit ino kesal,jeritannya terdengar seluruh penghuni gedung apartementnya

Shikamaru melotot pada naruto,sementara naruto kaget karna shikamaru tiba-tiba saja sudah di sebelahnya,ikut menguping.

"kau menembak adikmu?" bisik shikamaru.

"diam!"bentak naruto kembali memasang telinga.

"bukannya lebih bagus? Kau jadi tau kalau ia suka padamu,dan kalian bisa jadian kan?"ujar ino sebal "aku juga ingin di tembak orang seperti naruto!"

Shikamaru mendelik pada naruto. "apa?"Tanya naruto bego.

"ino pig! Dia kakakku!"ujar sakura menyadarkan ino.

"ya,aku tau jidat lebar! Tapi kalau kau menyukainyaa..kenapa harus repot."

"INOO!"pekik sakura sedikit menyesal memilih ino sebagai rekan curhatnya.

"hei! Jangan salahkan aku! Kalau aku sih,pilih begitu."

Sakura memutar ."aku tidak yakin dengan pula aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kaa-san."

"sakura!..jangan bodoh!"ujar ino."apa kau sering memikirkannya?"Tanya ino

"kau bilang apa-sih?"

"jawab saja!"

"um…"sakura berpikir keras,ia memang sering memikirkan naruto…ia mengangguk.

Sementara itu,naruto berusaha keras mencari lubang mengintip,ia ingin melihat jawaban sakura.

"shikamaru,dimana aku bisa mengi…"bisik naruto menoleh pada shikamaru yang tengah sibuk melotot pada sebuah lubang kecil di balik menendang shikamaru,merebut tempatnya.

"apa kau sering meminmpikannya?"lanjut ino.

Sakura berdebar-debar.

"terakhir! Apa kau berdebar-debar hanya dengan memikirkannya?"Tanya ino dengan pose detektifnya.

Sakura mengangguk

"kau ini anak SD ya? Itu suka bego!"cela ino pedas

"ino! "rengek sakura.

"kau suka padanya! Akuilah!"bentak ino.

"aku tidak menyukainya ino!"balas sakura "aku tidak mungkin menyukai si bodoh itu! Dia itu Cuma orang bodoh! Tidak becus membersihkan kamar! Sulit bangun pagi! Selalu makan ramen selama 17 tahun hidupnya! Bahkan rangkin paling buntut di kelas! Dia berisik! Suka memasang tampang bodoh! Bahkan cengirannya pun benar-benar bodoh!"ujar sakura tidak berhenti.

"lalu…kenapa sekarang wajahmu seperti itu?"Tanya ino hati-hati.

"seperti apa?"

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca yang di pegang melihat buliran air mata meleleh.

"ya sudah! Aku rasa kita tidak punya hal lagi untuk di bicarakan.."putus menarik sakura mendorong cewek dengan rambut pink itu keluar kamarnya.

"ino!"pekik sakura tidak mengerti kenapa ia di usir.

"sana! Katakan padanya!"ujar ino semangat.

"tapi…"

Ino memegang pipi sakura ,menatap bola mata hijau itu serius."pikirkan juga kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Sakura menatap bola mata biru itu,sedikit mengingatkannya pada naruto..

" jaga dirimu baik-baik di suna nanti… aku pasti akan merindukan jidat lebarmu ini!"ujar ino menepuk kening sakura."jaa!"ujarnya memeluk sakura.

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya dengan kaget,ia tidak tau ia dimana sekarang,yang pasti,ia telah berjalan sangat jauh dari rumah ino,Hanya berjalan tanpa ia tidak menabrak Ia sudah ada di depan rel kereta.

Sepi ,tidak ada satu kereta pun yang lewat,sakura mentap kumpulan bintang di sudah sekarang kaa-san dan toosan sakura karna ia melhat lebih dari 20 panggilan misscall di hpnya.

"sakura!"

Sakura menoleh,di seberang rel tempatnya berdiri,naruto tengah berdiri ngos-ngosan.

"naruto?"Tanya sakura nyaris tidak terdengar.

"yoo!"ujar naruto sok santai,ia menenangkan nafas nya yang bergemuruh,layaknya jantungnya sekarang.

"hai."ujar sakura pendek,tidak tau apa yang mereka berdua lakukan saat ini,padahal baru seminggu yang lalu,mata biru itu menatapnya kosong,melarangnya untuk mendekat.

Sakura merasakan perasaan itu,dorongan kuat untuk memeluk naruto,membuat cowok pirang itu tenang. mengelap keringat yang mengaliri kening tannya.

"aku menyukaimu!"ujar naruto tiba-tiba.

Membuat sakura tidak bisa menghentikan kata-kata itu.

"naruto..tapi…"

"Tidak sakura! AKU MENYUKAIMU!"ujar naruto merasa kepalanya akan pecah. kesal, sedih, rindu, bahagia..menguap dalam kepalanya,betapa ia merindukan sakura,meskipun ia berusaha keras menghindari cewek keras kepala itu.

Naruto maju untuk memeluk sakura,tapi tiba-tiba portal kereta tertutup,memisahkan keduanya karna sebuah kereta akan lewat.

Lampu peringatan berkelap-kelip merah kuning,memperingatkan siapapun untuk tidak menyebrang dengan nekat.

"tetap di sana sakura."ujar naruto kacau."kumohon jangan pergi dan menolakku lagi."lirih naruto.

TTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN…

Sirine kereta membelah malam,membuat dinding pembatas tambahan bagi naruto tidak bisa melihat sakura,begitu juga dengan bergerak maju ,atau meninggalkan naruto..

Ia tau,naruto dan dirinya tidak punya masa depan,tidak akan bisa bersama.

_Pikirkan juga kebahagiaabmu sendiri,sakura!_

Kalimat ino terngiang di melangkah mundur,bersiap pergi,sebelum kereta berhenti membatasinya dan naruto.

Tapi sakura membeku di tempatnya,ia-entah kenapa-ingin mempercayai naruto,ingin percaya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika di lewati bersama..bahwa,kebahagiaan sejatinya hanyalah bersama dengan naruto..

Siiiingg….

Malam kembali sunyi,kereta telah benar-benar pergi.

Naruto menatap sakura tidak percaya.

Sakura tetap tinggal,menunggunya.

Bahagia.

Ragu.

Portal penghalang keduanya terbuka.

Sakura tidak juga bergerak dari tempatnya, itu pertanda baik bagi naruto? Naruto tidak peduli,bahkan jika sakura pergi setelah kereta menghilang,ia juga tidak peduli,karna ia bertekat tidak akan menyerah

Naruto melangkah cepat melewati rel,seolah melewati dinding pembatas mereka berdua selama ini.

Dan memeluk sakura erat.

Lalu berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan melepaskan sakura,apapun yang terjadi!

.

.

Sakura membeku dalam pelukan naruto,merasakan kehangatan dari kulit tan yang mendekapnya,ia menghirup dalam aroma naruto,

"aku menyukaimu sakura."akui naruto.

Kali ini,sakura membalas pelukannya,

Mengangguk.

############

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sayang ?"kasan meletakan cangkir teh kesayangan toosan di sampingnya."sedang melamunkan apa?"

Toosan menghela nafas berat.

"kapan kita akan memberitahu naru dan sakura?"katanyberat.

"soal apa?"Tanya kaasan.

"soal naruto!"ujar toosan tegas."keduanya begitu dekat! Bagaimana aku bias bilang kalau mereka berdua bukan saudara?"Tanya toosan bingung.

"mereka sudah besar! Pasti mudah menerima keadaan! Lagipula,naruto juga sudah kita anggap sebagai anak kita sendiri." ujar kaasan tenang "hahh…bagimana mungkin,ia tidak sadar,dia tidak mirip aku,ataupun kau…dia sangat mirip minato dan kushina."

"sakura pasti kecewa karna ia dan naruto..tidak punya hubungan darah sama-sekali."kelu toosan dalam.

"aaaa..kaasan-toosan…"ujar naruto tiba-tiba muncul di belakang keduanya,

"ya naruto?"Tanya kaasan deg-degan,jangan-jangan naruto dengar?

Naruto mengeraskan pegangannya pada tangan tidak melepaskan genggaman itu sejak tadi.

"ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."ujar naruto tegas.

.

.

***THE END!****

Holla minna-san!

Akhirnya mirai no hibi tamat! # di timpuk readers se RT!..

MAAF! Maaf! Ceritanya nggak bener-bener sampe abis..ya..tapi,readers semua bisa tebak kan..akhirnya gimana?

Lagi pula,banyak banget hal di dunia ini yang nggak perlu di selesain karna jawabannya sudah ada di depan mata!# # ngeles

Well,kaze akhirnya bisa nuntasi cerita ini…akhirnya satu beban tanggung jawab kaze tuntas!

Readers kaze yang tercinta…kaze mohon banget ya..review! pasti banyak banget kekurangannya!

Oh ya! Kalo ada yng nggak puas sama endingnya,misalnya masih penasaran sama lanjutan sakura yang mau ke suna,atau giman reaksi toosan kaasan,alasan potong rambut,trus reaksi cerita tambahan ino shikamaru…biasa langsung review minta sekuel! Review sebanyak-banyaknya!1 reviewer beruntung,akan kaze kasih hadiah special…

Cerita yang akan kaze bikini sesuai reques kalian! (^0^) _)_

## serasa iklan kopi deh!

Yah..plis review ya…review!REVIEW!

OWARI^_^

MINNA-SAN! JAA MATTA!


End file.
